Stay
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: It hurts and he misses her and he doesn't want to be alone especially not today.


**Erin:** Another drabbled based off a gif story. I'm just really into them right now and they provide so much inspiration.

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf.

**_Reblog Link:_** dapperelijah DOT tumblr DOT com /post/43856655034/stiles-was-just-short-of-being-blackout-drunk-he

* * *

Stay

Stiles was just short of being blackout drunk. He was almost halfway through the bottle of whiskey he had stolen from his Dad. Stiles was no longer feeling the cold. He had forgotten a jacket, regretting that very quickly, but the liquor was helping out immensely. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew that his Dad would find out but he also knew he would let him get away with it because today, today was a very special day. Today was the anniversary of his mother's death. And while his Dad buried himself in work as per tradition Stiles was here at her grave getting drunk because Scott, dear old Scott, had _forgotten_.

Normally Scott had an entire day planned out full of so many activities Stiles couldn't stop to think let alone grieve. So when he got a text this morning telling him Allison wanted to talk and maybe just maybe they might be getting together well he couldn't even bring himself to be surprised anymore.

"I'm not even mad at him," he told the headstone he was leaning against. "I may be his best friend but hey I'm not providing sex. Not that Allison is either but he's got a shot with her." Stiles sighed. "It must be nice… Having someone. Everyone is all paired off. Scott and Allison, Erica and Boyd, Lydia and Jackson, hell even Isaac with Danny! I hate couples you'd think being bi—Oh! I forgot to tell you I'm bisexual, at least I think I am, I mean since I've never been with anyone I guess I can't really tell or anything but I liked Lydia, I still do but I mean not _like_ like anymore. There's actually this guy now. Not that _he'd_ notice me mind you and we fight all the time anyway so he probably hates me. He's all broody and sour and handsome and sweet even though he pretends not to be. He has a big heart the faker." Stiles sniffled. "I miss you. I wish I could talk to you about this. You'd know what to do."

The sound of crunching leaves caused Stiles attention to snap from his Mom's grave. Derek kneeled down in front of him taking the bottle from his hand. "Let's get you home."

Stiles only nodded letting Derek throw one of his arms over his shoulder practically carrying him home.

…

Derek dropped Stiles onto his bed before moving to flick on the lights the sudden brightness blinding Stiles for a moment. Derek hadn't said anything since the cemetery and Stiles was still too drunk to be worried about what he had overheard or even if he understood what he had been talking about. Instead he sat himself up unable to look Derek in the eyes pretty sure his face was red and puffy. Not attractive in the least.

Stiles waited for him to do something, say something. Scold him for drinking underage or yell at him for being an idiot. Stiles really didn't care what he said he just didn't want to be alone. So when Derek instead turned to leave without a word Stiles was just drunk enough to stop him.

"Stay," his voice sound hoarse and broken even to his own ears.

Derek froze unmoving in the doorway and for a minute Stiles was sure he was still going to leave. He really didn't want to be alone. Derek turned back around walking back to stand in front of him. Stiles felt relief flood him. Crouching down Derek took off Stiles shoes before standing back up and kicking off his own. Slipping off his jacket he tossed it on the back of his chair before crawling into bed with him.

Stiles laid on his side facing Derek who was on his back staring at the ceiling. Stiles would blame the booze for what he did next. He scooted over resting his head on Derek's chest curling into him. He was pretty sure Derek was going to freak out and push him away before storming out of the room and not wrap his arm around him holding him closer.

When he did Stiles wasn't sure what to do but just go with it. Upside to being drunk his inhibitions where down so what would normally cause him to blabber on a get flushed didn't. He was starting to sober up though, especially when the comfort Derek offered him was making him have an emotional breakdown.

"I'm sorry," Stiles found himself sobbing through the tears. "You don't need this."

In response Derek took his other hand rubbing up and down his arm as Stiles clung onto his shirt.

"You've lost more than me. You shouldn't be comforting me. I should be the one comforting you or something. I still have my Dad. I should be grateful. I am really but… But I just miss her. It shouldn't still hurt this much." Stiles closed his eyes to keep him from looking up at Derek's face.

So when a soft kiss was placed on the top of his head he almost jumped out of his skin.

"You're allowed to mourn for her. You're allowed to feel whatever you are feeling. Your loss isn't insignificant to mine," Derek whispered.

They lapsed into silence again as Stiles let his words sink in.

He began to feel the alcohol pulling him into unconsciousness but he had to ask something first, "Derek?"

"Hmm," he hummed hand still stroking up and down his arm.

"I'm not going to lose you either right? 'Cause I don't think that I can handle loosing another person that I love." Stiles then promptly passed out.

"No," Derek promised even knowing Stiles wouldn't hear him now or maybe because of it. "You're not going to lose me."

* * *

**Erin:** I've seen this idea a couple of times. Derek finding a depressed and/or drunk Stiles taking him home. I guess this just got stuck in my head.


End file.
